Acceptance
by melindafan22
Summary: What happens when it's not Castle who falls in love with Beckett; it's Alexis
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ****_This is my first story. It may take me a while to finish the story. I'll be done with school May 31. Enjoy! I forgot the password for my other account where this was posted. It will now be posted here._**

"Dad! What's the emergency?" I asked, walking in. He had texted me earlier, urging me home. I hadn't seen him in a while since I had classes and I still hadn't forgiven him for turning me into a smurf. I walked into his room looking for him. Instead, I found Kate stretched out on the bed.

"Hey Kate! Have you seen my dad?" I was trying not to look at her. Every time I looked at her, I get lost in her big, beautiful brown eyes. I'd recently watched Feast of Love which sparked my curiosity in homosexual relationships. I think she looks like Stana Katic. I knew she had been talking to me because she cupped a hand around my chin to bring my face up. She was so close I could smell cherries. I didn't know what she used but I would find out. Opening my eyes, I saw her pupils were dilated and she was licking her lips.

"Alexis, I texted you. Your dad left his phone here." She whispered in my ear, her breath tickling me. She pressed several kisses along my jaw line until she got to my lips. When she pulled back, I groaned. "Do you want this? If you feel uncomfortable, I can stop. Just tell me."

"No, I want this. I want YOU! Only you. I want to come home to you. I love you! I've been in love with you ever since your apartment blew up. I want to be your one and done." Finally closing the space, I groaned in pleasure. She began to kiss my neck again which caused my pants to become wet with anticipation. I felt weird thinking about doing Kate in Dad's bed.

"Kate, can we take this upstairs? I can't even think about what we're about to do in here. It feels weird."

"Sure. I want you to feel comfortable. Just tell me if anything makes you squirm. Other than me making you come that is."

"Thanks for understanding. Don't worry, I'll tell you." We couldn't get upstairs fast enough for my liking.

_**Author's note: I'm sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes. I don't own the show or characters.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So sorry it's been a while. I only have 7 more days left until summer. Enjoy chapter**_

Finally, after three years after I fell in love with Beckett, I told her how I felt. She felt the same way about me. No more hiding in nowhere relationships. I wanted her and I wanted her NOW. Stumbling into my room upstairs, her full lips felt wonderful on my rosebuds ones. When the back of her knees hit the edge of my bed, I pushed her down so I was on top.

"Umph! Alexis, sweetie, you've done this before haven't you?" Kate asked, moaning when I found her pulse point and began sucking on it. I nipped along her neck while my hands were running up and down her sides, tickling her.

"Ashley was my first. It didn't feel right until I tried it with Paige. Anything you wanna try, I'm game." I pulled her sweatshirt over her head and groaned when I saw what she was wearing. "No bra!? Kate, are you trying to kill me?" I placed my mouth on her right nipple and began sucking while my hands played with her hair. Each suck made her moan and made me wetter. When I bit down, she groaned and forced my head to stay down. I paid attention to her left nipple when she flipped us so she was on top.

"My turn!" she said while pulling my t-shirt off. She unhooked the clasp on my bra and went to work on my nipples.

"Kate! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

"Hadn't planned on stopping sweetie."

We jerked up when we heard the front door open and close.

"Alexis? Are you home?" Dad asked.

**_What did you think? Thanks for the follows guys! Tell me if you'd like to see anything happen between them._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**2 chapters in 1 day? Crazy! Enjoy!**_

Dressing quickly, I was braiding her hair when Dad knocked.

"Alexis? Kate? Are you in there?"

"Yes, Castle. The door's unlocked. Come on in." Kate said, running her hands up and down my ribs. I was swatting at Kate's hands when he opened the door/

"What's going on? Alexis?" Dad asked as I jumped up off the bed.

"TICKLE WAR!" I yelled as Kate lunged towards me. I managed to sneak up behind her and tickle her. She jumped when I said I won the war.

"No, you've only won the battle little Castle. The war is still being fought." Kate said, looking at me like she wanted to make me forget my name.

"Castle, is it okay if Alexis spends the weekend with me? She said she wanted to, but needed your permission." She didn't ask me because she didn't have room mates or parents walking around and she knew I would say yes.

" Sure, Alexis'll be safe with you. Alexis, don't forget your curfew for Sunday night young lady. Have fun." After he left, I pushed Kate back down onto my bed.

"What were you thinking?" I asked

"I have some toys to show you and we can be as loud as we want without worrying about your dad is what I was thinking. What do ya say? Wanna spend some time with me?"

"YES! Oh God, yes. I LOVE YOU!"

**_Chapter 4 is being written and will feature some sexy times. :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: For those of you who don't know, I forgot the password to my other account where I published this story first. Since then, I've moved the story here. Comment your ideas. I don't own the characters! All credit goes to Andrew Marlowe.**_

We couldn't leave the loft fast enough. I packed clothes and toiletries since I planed on borrowing Kate's shampoo. Once we stepped off the elevator in the parking garage, Kate attacked my lips. "Can't kiss you like that while driving. Your dad wouldn't like it and I wouldn't be able to live it down thanks to the boys." Walking hand in hand, we were getting close to her car when I pulled her in for a french kiss.

"Thanks!" Opening her door for her,I buckled her in. Once I was in, she gave me a smile that made me blush. In traffic, I placed my left hand on Kate's thigh and kept inching my way up until I got in between her legs. She jumped when I applied pressure.

"Someone's eager." She said when we arrived at her buildings parking garage. She didn't have time to unbuckle before I was in her lap. We both moaned when my hot core came in contact with hers. We ran up to her apartment as fast as we could and I was pushed up against the door while she attacked my neck.

"Kate! Just fuck me already! I'm so close!" I screamed above the moans.

"You want me to fuck you? I have a better idea." She said, pulling out a set of handcuffs and a bandanna.

"What are those for?" I asked

"Why don't we find out?" She replied, cuffing me and using the bandanna to blindfold me.


	5. Chapter 5

I was lying on her bed when I felt her rearranging the pillows. I couldn't see, only able to feel. She my tee-shirt off and placed my left breast in her hands while she nipped at my right breast. She traveled down my stomach and placed open mouth kisses to lay the blueprint for her mission that night. She pulled my pants off and was startled to see what I was wearing.

"Commando? Now, you're the one trying to kill me!" She exclaimed

"It feels better when the only barrier is a pair of pants. I discovered this one day at the Hamptons when I didn't have a clean pair of underwear. Since then, I've gone like this. Like what you see?"

"Yes, Oh Alexis, you smell wonderful. I bet you taste wonderful as well." I didn't have time to respond before her tongue licked my clit once. She went deeper this time. My inner walls clamped down on her tongue as I came all over her face. Nudging her back up, I kissed her and tasted myself. She fell asleep with her head on my right breast. I nudged her again and asked her to free me. Uncuffed and able to see, I turned on my side and put my head and put my head on her chest.

"G'night Alexis. I love you." I dreamed Kate and I went to the Hamptons and made love all night. I woke up when I heard the sound of a camera.

"What are you doing?"

"The next thing on my bucket list; take pictures of a naked lover."


	6. Chapter 6

"Give me that! No scandalous pictures that could come back to haunt me!"

"Alexis, this stays between us. After all, I've got other pictures to show you."

"I'll look at them once you're naked." Undressing quickly, it became clear I wasn't the only one who loved going commando. She was beautiful. I no longer had to imagine what she looked like nude. I immediately found her clit and kissed it while I placed a finger in her hot, wet core.

" Kate, you're so wet! Do you want me to touch you here?" I asked, pointing to her clit. She moaned at the thought of me touching her where it was sensitive. Taking her moans as a yes, I lightly brushed a finger along her slit. We both knew one touch wasn't enough. I kept touching her slit until I found her core again. I found her G-spot and kept rubbing it when I felt her walls clamp down. She screamed as she came.

"Alexis! YES! YES! I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm..." was all she could say as I finger fucked her. I moved back up to kiss her and grab the camera. I took several pictures before we heard someone clearing their throat. Looking up, we saw Lanie and Jenny had unlocked Kate's door.

"How, How long have you been here?" Kate asked

" We came in when Alexis mentioned you were wet. Care to explain?" Lanie replied while Jenny nodded

"I thought I loved Castle, but it's little Castle I'm hot for." Kate told them


	7. Chapter 7

I thought almost getting caught by Dad was embarrassing. It's worse when Lanie catches you. I slid down on the bed so I could lay my head down on Kate's chest, hopping if I turned my back to them, they'd leave.

" Alexis, does your dad know you're here?" Jenny asked

"Yes, he doesn't know what we're doing. Please don't tell him." I said, tears streaming down my face.

"Actually, he's the one who called us. Someone had called him and didn't respond. He wanted us to make sure you're safe."

"I've never been safer than in Kate's arms. I just wanna stay here."

"Alexis, your dad is here. We'll let Kate get dressed and meet you in the living room." Lanie said, as she left the room. Jenny closed the door, shaking her head.

" I'm worried about Dad. I mean I know how he feels about you. He'll try and convince me that what we have isn't love. I'm scared he'll make me move to California." I told Kate, already sobbing.

"Alexis, we're both adults. If he doesn't like it, you can move in with me. If he even tries to send you to California, I don't care if he's friends with the Mayor, I'll do everything I can to protect you. Now let's go out there and see what he wants."

"Alexis, you're coming home with me NOW! Kate, don't even think about coming over tonight. We're DONE!" Dad yelled. I knew he'd be angry, I didn't think he'd be furious. He's usually open to different people's lifestyles. That is unless it's about his daughter.

"I love you Kate!" I yelled

"I love you too Alexis!" was the last thing I heard from Kate's apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alexis, go to your room NOW!" I didn't need to be told that, I was already planning on going there anyways. Slamming my door shut, I noticed my bedroom window. It opened up to the fire escape. I packed what I could fit in a rolling suitcase and climbed out. I took my phone and hurled it at my door. I knew I had around 5 seconds to get out before Dad would come in. I climbed up one story so I wouldn't get caught. Just as I made it up, Dad stuck his head out looking for me. As soon as he left, I waited a couple of seconds before I climbed down. I hailed a taxi and gave the driver Kate's address. Lanie and Jenny left with us so we'd be alone.

Arriving at Kate's building, her doorman greeted me. I jumped in the elevator and got off at her floor. I knocked on her door. She opened up and I could tell she'd been crying.

"Castle, I don't know where Alexis is." she didn't know it was me until she looked up. "Alexis, what are you doing here?"

"I came to be with you. We have about an hour before my dad starts calling you. Wanna go to Hawaii for a week?" I told her, pulling my suitcase in.

"I'd love to. Let me pack. There's a Pepsi in the fridge for you. Why don't you choose a couple of movies to take. They're by the tv." She disappeared to her room to pack. I found the Notebook, Stiletto, and Feast of Love to take with us. "Ok, I'm ready. Do you have everything?"

"Yep, Delta's holding our tickets at the check-in point. Our plane leaves in three hours. It'll take two to get through security. Thanks."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For accepting me for who I am."

"Alexis, I love you. I wouldn't being going on vacation with you if I didn't." We left and headed to JFK International Airport. We'd just gotten our tickets when Dad called Kate. She didn't pick up and we headed towards security. There wasn't a huge line at nine at night so we just breezed on through. After we were scaned, we ate at TGI Friday's. By nine thirty, we were served and talked about what we were going to due in Hawaii. An hour later, we were boarded and headed to Honolulu. Once we landed, we headed towards the beach house I rented just hours before. It would be us and the beach.

"Kate, do you wanna christen the bed here now or later?" I asked, even though I knew the answer

"NOW!"


	9. Chapter 9

I'd packed a set of handcuffs and a maid's outfit knowing Beckett would like to use them. However, we both decided we would use them later. It was just us and a bed. We brought our suitcases in and left them by the front door. She pushed me up against the door and had me pinned as she attacked my neck. She nipped at my pulse point which caused me to moan.

"Kate, I don't think I can remain standing any longer if we keep this up. Why don't we take this into the bedroom?"

"Ok, if you say so." She picked me up bridal style and dropped me on the bed. As I was dropped, I bounced slightly. Giggling, Beckett laid down so we were chest to chest. She kissed me as her hands were running up and down my sides, tickling me in the process.

"He, He, He!" I said

"What?"

"You're tickling me."

"Like this?" She said, continuing to tickle my stomach

"Yeeesss!" We completely forgot about christening the bed because we were too busy tickling each other. Gasping for air, I asked if she wanted to watch a movie.

"Sure, which one?"

"Feast of Love. It's what sparked my curiosity into homosexual relationships since I felt different when I was with you or thought about you. Dad bought the movie for me as a joke when I mentioned the possibility to him."

"Alexis, no one should ever make fun of you for that. I love that movie since I felt the same way about you. If we're going to continue this relationship, he has to quit making fun of you. I love you."

"I love you too." She'd just put the movie in when her phone went off.

"Alexis, can you get that for me?"

" Sure. Hello?"

"Alexis! Where the hell are you?" Dad asked

"Kate?! It's for you."

"Hello?"

"Where the hell did you take Alexis?"

"Somewhere safe. Talk to you in a week Rick."

"Do you think he'll come here?" I asked

"If so, I have my gun. He won't be able to take you away from me."


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry I haven't been updating. I have a little bit of writer's block. I'll be at the beach until Thursday. I'll try to update when I get back, if not, I'll update within 2 weeks. School starts back August 19 for me so I'll try to finish the story by then. If you have any ideas, please PM me.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you really think he'll make you use your gun?" I asked Beckett

"I hope not. What are you doing?" She replied, noticing me pull out a book

"It's my diary. I want you to know how long I've loved you. April 20,2009: I noticed how nervous Dad looked for his "date" with Detective Beckett. I had only met her a couple of times but I felt something strong when I saw her or thought about her. When she entered the loft, I couldn't take my eyes off her. I had to see her more. She made me forget everything.

May 4,2009: Dad told me how Beckett picked Angela Candela up during the case. Sounds like she's very maternal.

November 2,2009: I can't believe Haley Blue is dead. I found out on a blog and went to the precinct afterwards. Dad tried to get me to leave for school but Beckett looked like she wanted my help. I helped her decifer song lyrics. I told her all I knew about Haley Blue and her sister Sky. She acually wanted me there. She came to the memorial service Sky held for Haley. I wonder if she likes me.

March 22,2010: I hate to say it, I'm glad Beckett's apartment blew up. If Ben Conrad hadn't, she wouldn't be here with me. It's true Gram and Dad are here but Beckett and I talked for hours before Dad came back from the store. I hope she doesn't find an apartment soon. I wanna stay with her forever.

October 11,2010: I asked Dad how you know when you're in love. I had to make sure I said Ashley since I know he'll get mad if I tell him I'm thinking of Beckett. He wants to date Kate, but I want to marry her. She's mine!

October 31,2011: I can't believe Dad and Gram were trapped in a bank. When I found out what branch, I hailed a cab there and kinda threatended her. I hated doing that but when it comes to family, I don't mess around.

May 7,2012: I graduated last night. I was hopping Kate would be there. When she didn't show up, I went to an all night party and got drunk. I finnally realized my mistake when I had my 20th drink. I called Dad but he didn't answer. I called Gram instead who drove down from the Hamptons.

October 8,2012: Dad told me he and Beckett were dating. He didn't tell me all summer. He waited until I went to college. He couldn't bring himself to tell me. I HATE him.

November 5,2012: I went to Super Nova Con with my friends trying to forget about Beckett. She doesn't notice me. I can't believe I got caught by Dad. He yelled at me and Beckett pulled him away. I noticed she stared at me before they left. Maybe she likes me.

December 3,2012: Beckett came over for Christmas dinner. Dad wanted to start a new tradition. He kept Cookie Angel I made in the 1st grade. I was happy to see her again. She makes me happy.

January 7,2013: I hated Beckett seeing me while I was sick. I didn't want to give her mono. At least she didn't run from me.

February 25,2013: Kate was waiting for me and Dad at our apartment. I gave Gram a hug first and then Beckett pulled me into a hug. I don't know if she was forced to or not but it felt great. I didn't want to let go.

April 1,2013: I helped Kate plan Dad's surprise party. I was glad we could spend time together. I think I'll tell her how I feel tonight.

April 29,2013: I can't believe Beckett stepped on a bomb. I wanted to be there, but I'd fail this semester if I left. I'd gone out with Max to try and forget Beckett once I realized how serious the relationship she had with Dad was. I guess I'll never get to tell her.

May 13,2013: Dad showed me the ring. I see how happy she makes him. I don't want to tell him I'm not "normal". I want Beckett. Maybe I need to forget about her. I'm so confused lately. She won't be mine because Dad holds her heart."

"Alexis, I didn't know how long you've felt like this. I'm sorry it took me this long to act on it."

"No, I'm sorry. I should've paid attention when you asked me questions. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. If I'd known how you felt, I wouldn't have bought you Feast of Love. After seeing how much you love her, you can date Beckett if she wants to."

"Alexis, wanna go out with me? I'm moving to DC and need a room mate. I hate cold apartments."

"I would love to. If you hate cold apartments, why did you live alone for so long?"

"Never found the right person. Castle, I'm sorry this didn't work out. It was fun while it lasted. I hope we can still be friends."

"We were friends before we dated so we can still be friends afterwards. Be careful with her ok? She's my only daughter. She cares about you." He said, kissing my forehead and Beckett's lips before leaving.

Lanie and Jenny were waiting outside with Javi and Ryan. Dad was at the precinct when he called me. He had Ryan trace the call and got the next flight out. I heard him tell them Caskett was changing.

"What do you mean Caskett's changing?" Javi asked

"Beckett and I are no longer together. She's Alexis' It took me this long to realize that."

As I walked out of the house, Lanie and Jenny ran over to give me a hug. I went to Ryan next when Beckett walked out, looking like she saw a ghost.

"Castle, I'm pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

"Thump!" Kate fell off the bed as she reached for her phone blindly. She really hates the early morning body drops. As she stepped in the shower, she noticed how tiny she'd become. She didn't remember the last time she ate or drank. Finishing up in the shower, she heard Castle's ringtone going off. Wrapping up in a towel, she answered.

"Beckett!"

"Thank God you answered! I've been worried sick about you. Where've you been?"

"At my dad's cabin. Why? Castle, are you okay?"

"Open the front door. I'm right outside."

Opening the door, she forgot she was in a towel when Espo, Ryan and Lanie barged in. Looking confused, Beckett went back to her room to change. She found the four of them in the kitchen looking at a laptop.

"What's that all about?" she asked Ryan

"You don't remember, or do you choose not to remember?"

"Huh?" she found herself getting more confused by the minute

"Kate, you were sent to a mental hospital after we broke up. You ran away and disappeared for weeks. Have you eaten anything lately?" Castle asked her, hoping to get the story out of her

"Um, I don't remember the last time I ate. Why did I go to a mental hospital?"

"Sweetie, when you two broke up, you were devastated. Worse than when he went to the Hamptons with Gina. You chased after him and told him you slept with Alexis. It wasn't true because she was in Costa Rica at the time. We were hoping you'd get better. It all backfired when he went to visit you. You hit him and then ran out of the back door. We all want to know why you ran away." Lanie told her, handing her a cup of tea

"So, I didn't run away with Alexis? I knew that. I just wanted to get the hell out of there. I hated it there." she gave them a fake smile as she sipped her tea

Hearing Castle's phone go off, he excused himself and went into the living room to answer it. "Alexis, I don't think it would be a great time to come here. You're already here? Pumpkin, you need to stay away from Kate. She's worse than the last time you saw her. She looks like she hasn't eaten since she ran away. Alexis..." Castle didn't have time to finish when Alexis came into the room

"Kate, you need to eat something. Please, for me? We all wanted to help you. I need my mom back." Alexis said, tears streaming down her face

"Mom?!" Beckett said, falling to the floor sobbing. "So none of it was true? I didn't take you to Hawaii?"

"Nope"

As Lanie held Beckett down, Espo and Ryan walked Castle and Alexis into the living room. "Listen, we're all here to help her right? We need to stay here together until she finally breaks down and tells us why she ran." Looking up, they noticed Beckett standing there, looking miserable.

"I'm sorry Castle. I'm sorry. Why did we break up? I loved you, still do actually."

"It started when you had the job offer in DC." he started to explain

**_So sorry it's been forever. Had writers block and didn't know how to finish the story. The final chapters aren't my idea, they're coyotepup4's. I have permission to use them as long as I give him credit. As always, I don't own the characters or Castle. Depending on the reviews, I'll finish the story when I get back from Disney._**


	13. Chapter 13

"Thump!" Kate fell off the bed as she reached for her phone blindly. She really hates the early morning body drops. As she stepped in the shower, she noticed how tiny she'd become. She didn't remember the last time she ate or drank. Finishing up in the shower, she heard Castle's ringtone going off. Wrapping up in a towel, she answered.

"Beckett!"

"Thank God you answered! I've been worried sick about you. Where've you been?"

"At my dad's cabin. Why? Castle, are you okay?"

"Open the front door. I'm right outside."

Opening the door, she forgot she was in a towel when Espo, Ryan and Lanie barged in. Looking confused, Beckett went back to her room to change. She found the four of them in the kitchen looking at a laptop.

"What's that all about?" she asked Ryan

"You don't remember, or do you choose not to remember?"

"Huh?" she found herself getting more confused by the minute

"Kate, you were sent to a mental hospital after we broke up. You ran away and disappeared for weeks. Have you eaten anything lately?" Castle asked her, hoping to get the story out of her

"Um, I don't remember the last time I ate. Why did I go to a mental hospital?"

"Sweetie, when you two broke up, you were devastated. Worse than when he went to the Hamptons with Gina. You chased after him and told him you slept with Alexis. It wasn't true because she was in Costa Rica at the time. We were hoping you'd get better. It all backfired when he went to visit you. You hit him and then ran out of the back door. We all want to know why you ran away." Lanie told her, handing her a cup of tea

"So, I didn't run away with Alexis? I knew that. I just wanted to get the hell out of there. I hated it there." she gave them a fake smile as she sipped her tea

Hearing Castle's phone go off, he excused himself and went into the living room to answer it. "Alexis, I don't think it would be a great time to come here. You're already here? Pumpkin, you need to stay away from Kate. She's worse than the last time you saw her. She looks like she hasn't eaten since she ran away. Alexis..." Castle didn't have time to finish when Alexis came into the room

"Kate, you need to eat something. Please, for me? We all wanted to help you. I need my mom back." Alexis said, tears streaming down her face

"Mom?!" Beckett said, falling to the floor sobbing. "So none of it was true? I didn't take you to Hawaii?"

"Nope"

As Lanie held Beckett down, Espo and Ryan walked Castle and Alexis into the living room. "Listen, we're all here to help her right? We need to stay here together until she finally breaks down and tells us why she ran." Looking up, they noticed Beckett standing there, looking miserable.

"I'm sorry Castle. I'm sorry. Why did we break up? I loved you, still do actually."

"It started when you had the job offer in DC." he started to explain

**_So sorry it's been forever. Had writers block and didn't know how to finish the story. The final chapters aren't my idea, they're coyotepup4's. I have permission to use them as long as I give him credit. As always, I don't own the characters or Castle. Depending on the reviews, I'll finish the story when I get back from Disney._**


End file.
